1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency fuel supply and, more particularly, to an emergency fuel system for a vehicle, and the system includes two emergency fuel reservoirs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(Hack) U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,938 discloses emergency fuel reservoir which is filled from a main fuel tank and is preferably located adjacent to a vehicle's main fuel tank. As a matter of fact, the emergency fuel reservoir may be located within the tank.
There are other emergency fuel tanks which have been patented also. However, generally all of the prior art emergency fuel tanks have a common problem. That one problem is simply that it takes time for fuel to flow from the emergency fuel reservoir to the engine, or rather to either a carburetor or to a fuel injection system, and during that time the engine, of necessity, slows down or quits completely.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the problem of the prior art systems by incorporating two separate fuel reservoirs, a primary fuel reservoir and a secondary fuel reservoir. The secondary fuel reservoir preferably holds only a few ounces of fuel and is located immediately adjacent to a carburetor or to a fuel injection system so that it furnishes fuel substantially immediately to the carburetor or to the fuel injection system to keep the engine running during the few seconds that it takes for the fuel to flow from the primary emergency fuel tank to the engine.